One
by kyllir
Summary: Songfic... a little bit of HXR... please review!!!!


One  
  
By kyllir  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam, and the song in here is 'One' by Metallica.  
  
A/N: I wrote this for 2 reasons, 1. this is a good song, 2. every comafic you read is soooo stereotypical!   
and unrealistic, i might add... No flames please!  
  
It was a cold day in the Cinq kingdom, the first snow had just put a thin blanket of snow over the hills,  
the chill in the wind cut through one's clothing like a knife, even in a mobile suit. A young man was preparing   
the systems of wing zero for battle in space, little puffs of steam came out of his mouth as he breathed. When all  
systems were ready, he loaded the Gundam onto a carrier and launched into space. A lone figure ran towards the   
launch at top speed, the young girl shouted in vain for him to come back.  
  
"Heero! I never got to say goodbye…" she said as a tear rolled down her cheek, falling onto the snow and melting  
a hole in its smooth surface.  
  
As Heero arrived in space, he looked back at the earth wistfully, 'I'm sorry, Relena, This is a suicide mission,   
I can't come back to you…' he thought sadly. The enemy appeared on the radar, he quickly dismissed all thoughts   
of Relena and the earth as he drew his beam sabre.  
  
Battle statistics: 48% damage, 64 units destroyed, units remaining, 192.  
  
Heero brought out his buster rifle and twirled, destroying about 30 mobile dolls, the rest proceeded to fire   
their beam cannons at him, tearing away the armor of his suit, the last thing he saw before blackness was   
the beam sabre coming towards wing zero…  
  
*I Can't Remember Anything  
Can't Tell If this Is True or Dream  
Deep down Inside I Feel to Scream  
this Terrible Silence Stops Me*  
  
Mobile dolls on all sides, they weren't shooting at him… were they activated? Yes… they suddenly moved in one   
fluid motion, still not firing on him, they placed sheets of metal around him, effectively sealing him in and   
capturing him… was this to be his tomb? He bitterly stared into the darkness that surrounds him. A light catches   
his eye for a moment, and he runs toward it like a moth to flame, only to run into a wall. He turns, and sees a   
girl with honey-colored hair standing before him. "Relena?" he tries to speak, but no sound comes out.   
He could feel the vibration of his vocal chords as they formed the word, how could there be no sound? He stops   
dead in his tracks, is this a dream? Suddenly Relena vanishes, and Heero lets out a long scream of anguish,   
once again, there is no sound…  
  
*Now That the War Is Through with Me  
I'm Waking up I Can Not See  
That There Is Not Much Left of Me  
Nothing Is Real but Pain Now*  
  
Awakening from a disturbed sleep, Heero slowly opens his eyes, only to find the blackness he tried so hard to   
forget as he slept. In the empty black chamber, a whisper echoes off the walls, the first sound Heero had heard   
since he arrived, he tried to soak it in and bask in the glory of it's sound. However, when the sound reached his   
ears, it was not what he expected… 'There's no use for a soldier when there is no war for him to fight…' the whisper   
continued to echo until it seemed to be everywhere, Heero covered his ears as the deafening whisper continued to   
bombard him. He clenched his eyes shut and tried to scream again, this time, a sound was produced.   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death  
Oh Please God, wake Me*  
  
As silence flooded the room again, Heero kept his eyes shut tight as he drew breath in ragged gasps, holding it in as   
long as possible, he silently prayed that he might receive a merciful death rather than suffer this hell. 'Heero, wake   
up dammit!' he tried to tell himself, this cant be real… or can it?  
  
*Back in the Womb its Much Too Real  
in Pumps Life That I must Feel  
but Can't Look Forward to Reveal  
Look to the Time When I'll Live*  
  
It seemed that every moment spent in this chamber, this tomb, the space got smaller and more confined, Heero hugged his   
knees to his chest, only to discover a needle sticking out of his arm. He examined it, it was attached to an IV… but   
how did it get here in this abyss? And furthermore, how did it get in his arm without him noticing? He could feel the   
effects of the IV, the part of his arm that had the needle in it was no longer cold and numb as the rest of his body was,   
it was a mass of pain. Heero tried to remove the line from his arm, but alas, he could not muster the strength, he passed   
out again...  
  
*Fed Through the Tube That Sticks in Me  
Just like a Wartime Novelty  
Tied to Machines That Make Me Be  
Cut this Life off from Me*  
  
'That must be what the IV does… it keeps me weak…' Heero reasoned, 'it also supplies my body with sustenance… they must want   
me alive…' the pained feeling was no longer centered on his arm, but his entire right arm and shoulder, and his left leg, he   
quickly checked, there was a new IV in his calf muscle. The pain pulsed through the rest of his numb body, he could even   
feel it at the end of his hair. The pain was too much to bear, he drew in a squeaky breath and once again pleaded god for   
mercy…  
  
*Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death  
Oh Please God, wake Me  
Now the World Is Gone I'm Just One  
Oh God, help Me  
Hold My Breath as I Wish for Death  
Oh Please God Help Me*  
  
The pain was now unbearable, and the silence was deafening. Heero opened his eyes wide, in hopes that he might see something   
this time, darkness greeted him. He tried to scream, but he couldn't, his vocal chords didn't respond. He tried to move, but   
the pain was to great… he was a prisoner in his own body…  
  
*Darkness Imprisoning Me  
All That I See  
Absolute Horror  
I Cannot Live  
I Cannot Die, Trapped in Myself  
Body My Holding Cell*  
  
There was still no sound as he pleaded with his voice to scream, the silence was killing him, slowly boring into his   
consciousness, his limbs still lay at his sides, dormant. The worst thing this place did to him was not the deprivement   
of his senses, not the lack of movement… but it left him as a weak, heartless, soulless soldier. Tears streamed down   
his cheeks at this realization. He had created his own personal hell…  
  
*Landmine Has Taken My Sight  
Taken My Speech  
Taken My Hearing  
Taken My Arms  
Taken My Legs  
Taken My Soul  
Left Me with Life in Hell*  
  
Heero had no idea how long he had been in this hell, there was no perception of time in this place. It could have   
easily been a single day, though it felt as if he had been imprisoned for years, He would spend anywhere ranging   
from two seconds to several days sleeping, and each time, he would wake up drenched in sweat, his bangs plastered   
to his forehead. His waking hours would be spent staring at the 'ceiling', which appeared to be nothing more   
than an endless black void, occasionally he would glance at other places in the area, hoping to see a light or   
some sign that his hell would finally end.  
  
On a day that seemed exactly like every other in this terrible hell, Heero once again awoke drenched in sweat,   
glancing around the room in search of light. Then he would strain his ears for any sounds that he might be able   
to hear. He would then attempt to break his binds and move, each time he tried, he failed. This time, when he   
opened his eyes, expecting to see darkness, he was surprised to find a bright light shining from the void.   
His pupils shrank at the light, he squinted and tried to focus. There was a sound finally echoing in his space,   
it was a woman's voice… he strained to hear her words.  
  
"Heero… Please wake up… You've been in a coma for almost a year! The doctor said there are no signs of improvement,   
so if you don't wake up soon, he'll pull the plug! Oh Heero! I'm scared!"  
  
'Relena….' Heero suddenly felt a drop of water on his arm, he glanced at it, it wasn't anything native to his abyss…   
was it Relena's tear? Was she crying for him? His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a weight on his chest,   
he couldn't see anything… but he could hear sobbing loud and clear. He tried with all his might to move… to comfort   
the sobbing girl that he could not see, but he couldn't move. A new voice invaded his world…  
  
"Miss? Visiting hours are almost over, I'm sorry, but if he doesn't wake up by tonight, we can't let him stay like this…"  
  
This caused more sobs from Relena, "Just a minute…"  
  
Suddenly there was warmth on Heero's face, Relena had placed her hand on his cheek. There was a warm and soft feeling   
on his forehead.  
  
"I love you Heero…" Relena said with tears in her eyes as she kissed him softly on the forehead, she moved her face   
downward a little and settled her lips onto his…  
  
An electrifying jolt of emotion swept through Heero when he felt Relena's kiss, He could feel his heart skip a beat.   
  
Relena looked alarmed at the heart monitor, it had just made a strange noise, but there was nothing different on it   
now, she turned back to Heero, there was now a small smile on his sleeping face. She looked at the clock, she had 2   
more minutes before she had to say goodbye to him forever. She settled her head back onto his chest and let the tears   
flow freely from her eyes.  
  
'Light…' Heero thought as he tried to focus, he slowly opened his eyes wider, until he could define a ceiling from the   
light, then he glanced down, the blurry image of a woman sprawled on his chest was seen. He shut his eyes quickly as   
the light became too much for him again. He inhaled deeply, then coughed, and broke out into a fit of coughs, trying   
to get the oxygen tubes out of his throat.  
  
Relena stopped sobbing abruptly when she felt Heero's chest move, she sprang off of him when she heard him cough,   
then she ran to the door and called for the doctor, when the doctor arrived, Heero was still coughing, and his face   
was soaked in sweat from all his efforts, which accentuated the dark circles under his eyes. The doctor proceeded   
to remove the tubes and replaced them with an oxygen mask, the coughing stopped as Heero settled down a little.   
  
'The pain…. It's gone….' Heero thought, he tried once again to open his eyes, focusing on the ceiling, instead,   
he found a pair of blue eyes staring back.  
  
"Heero!" she cried happily when she saw he was awake, he tried to respond, but his throat was too dry.  
  
Two weeks later, Heero was making a fast recovery for someone who had been in a coma for a year, he was now sitting   
up in bed by himself, and spent hours talking to Relena when she came to visit him every day. Apparently, he had   
been injured and hardly alive when they found him and she had insisted they try to make him better.   
At first, everyone visited him everyday, then one by one they stopped coming. The last one to stop other than Relena was Duo. He had stopped in once a week.   
  
"Just grab onto the bar, Mr. Yuy, be careful now!" the doctor told Heero as he slowly lifted himself off his wheelchair  
and locked his arms on the bars. He let his feet rest on the ground underneath the bars. When he gained his balance,   
with effort, he slowly lifted one foot and placed it in front of the other… and promptly fell down...   
  
Some time later…  
  
Relena Wheeled Heero out of the Hospital in his Wheelchair, he had just been released, and was on his way to his new   
home with Relena. She had told him he could live with her. She pushed him towards the helicopter, and who else should   
help them aboard but Duo? He flew them to the grand estate while Relena pointed out the window.  
  
"Welcome home Heero."  
  
The End  



End file.
